YmC: Yautja may Cry
by Anah-aoshaka Irtyu WolfEyes
Summary: What If... Dante was abducted by the Bad-bloods from the movie "Predators" and meets a Yaut'ja Huntress who needs help defeating them... But where will this take him? This 1st Episode of this series predys Dante X Yaut'ja Female and Yaut'ja harem ;3 And for those who can draw you can draw scenes for this story, let me know, and I'll comment on It. Ok? ;3 little Darksiders 2 combat.
1. Chapter 1

YmC: Yaut'ja may Cry

Chapter I: The Hunt for Bad-bloods

Part I: The Beginning

In a rainforest on an unknown planet ….

Dante stirred from his unconscious state. His vision was blurry for a minute then became clear as he was gazing from the forest floor. He sat up with a grunt then hissed in pain as he gripped his right side and felt a deep gash that was somewhat dried with blood. He forced himself to get up and stand, but because of the wound and blood loss he had to put a lot of effort into doing so. Noticed that he was naked and dirty, not even his beloved "Ebony & Ivory" were with him.

"Dear God, what the hell happened last night?" he muttered while clutching his head due to the dull pain. He was confused on how he got here and injured. This was the worst of all type of hangovers!

So while holding his side he started off in the jungle. Pushing past the brush and stepping over rocks then halted in his tracks. He heard something, it was the soft sound of ….clicking. Then he heard a growl and turned around to see a jaguar, or at least that's what Dante thought it was at first. This "jaguar" had three green glowing eyes, a thick black scaled hide that had an iridescent look to it in the light, and two whip-like tails that had scorpion-like tips.

"What …the …FUCK?!" Dante exclaimed as he turned and bolted as the beast almost pounced on him.

The pain in his side was screaming as his arms and legs were pumping as fast as he could go then his sight dropped downward as he was now tumbling down a slope. He felt the sharpness of the rocks and roots cutting and whipping at his body. As he descended the slopes roughness turn muddy and slippery hit a mud hole at the bottom.

Dante raised his head to see where he was at. Then he heard the beast snarl at the top of the slope covered by ferns and other flora. Dante pulled himself toward the grassy edge by clawing himself to it. After he got out he started coughing and spiting out the mud, blood, and a few grit. Dante decided instead of running like a pussy and letting the beast eat him, he was going to fight it since he still has his trusted sword "Rebellion" he could summon. He mustered enough strength to stand up an summon his sword. The engraved tattoo on his back glowed as rebellion appeared on his back like it was sheathed in an invisible scabbard.

Little did Dante know he was being watched with curiosity ….

In the tree spying on Dante since he tumbled into the mud hole was something he never expected. The huntress was resting in the tree from her search of a small crew of bad-bloods. Her search since last month though yielded some clues on their whereabouts, it didn't however yield the bad-bloods themselves. Also in those months her hunt-brothers have all been killed and their ship captured by their targets. So after a few weeks of searching the huntress rest somewhere and think on how to complete her mission. These three bad-bloods weren't your ordinary yaut'ja criminals. These were once honorable generals in Yaut'ja Prime's military and highly seasoned hunters. But their pride lead to their downfall to bad-bloods. But due to their experience as primal hunters of their type she needed help. But because her team was killed it seems impossible but she knew Paya would make a way out of no way. And Paya did, in her opinion.

When the huntress saw the supposed ooman get out of the mud pond and summoned a strange sword on his back there was a hint that this ooman was somewhat powerful and that he could be some use to her in completing her mission. But since there is a beast after him she decided to see how he does against it.

The ebon jaguar raced down the slope with amazing speed and agility leaping onto boulders as it reached the bottom and slide to a halt. The jaguar's eyes narrowed as it hissed at Dante who stood still and narrowed his eyes as the jaguar charged toward him. As the jaguar lunged toward Dante with it's maw spread wide to devour Dante unsheathed his sword, spun around and sliced the beast in half in one mortal draw.

The two halves hit the tree in which the huntress was perched in. she was amazed that the ooman was able to slice the beast in two like a hot knife going through butter. She shook herself out of the daze when to both her and the ooman's surprise more of them came and surrounded him.

"Now, let's see how he handles all of them at once." She thought to herself, hoping the ooman would win.

Dante eyed them all. "Well looks like the party …is just beginning" he said with a grin and charged forward ….

As wave after wave of the beasts came the awestruck huntress watch from on-high as Dante painted the area with the beast's blood. "He has style but no discipline" she noted to herself seeing him being clawed in the back, chest, and arms.

After he dismembered two in a series of fancy blade flurries, one remained and it was a big one. Beside it was a club yowling in a kittenish tone. Dante assumed the bigger one was its mother as she used her tail to bring it behind her for protection. When Dante saw this he knew there was no point in continuing. He's a killer, not a murder; and he especially does not kill a mother protecting its child. As Dante sheath Rebellion on his bare back and it disappeared the female jaguar and her club turned and started into the jungle. The cub turned and looked at Dante and he looked to the cub. The look they exchanged: _"We'll meet again"_ but not in a 'square accounts' sort of way.

Dante exhaled a exhausted sigh and fell into the Blood filled mud pond face first.

"Style and chivalrous, he'll do just fine." The huntress thought as she dropped out of the tree and walk into the mud to get him before he drowns in the mud. As she walked out of the pond and into the jungle toward her hideout the sound of thunder in the distance indicated a storm is coming. And a storm was coming in indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

YmC: Yaut'ja may Cry

Chapter II: The Hunt for Bad-bloods

Part II: Friend or Foe

Two doors slide open and the huntress carrying the unconscious Dante stepped into the abandoned facility which severed as her hideout from the bad-bloods and other hostile wildlife. The motion sensors detected movement and turned on the old but cool colored lights throughout the facility. There were many hallways, corridors, living quarters, bathrooms, and science labs which meant this was once a research and army facility for an military group of some kind. Going through the hallways till she came to the right room, the huntress laid Dante on the medical table gently so she won't disturb him. She then took out her medical kit, open it with a click of a button, and took out the necessary instruments to fix up the ooman's wounds. Setting a small metal rod on the table and clicking its button on its side to make it fan out into a flat bowl with a large blue flame in the middle, she went over to Dante as it was starting up.

"This procedure may sting the hell out of him…. but it must be done. He needs to be alive so… so… " Her thoughts stopped as she saw something extraordinary.

Dante's wounds were starting to heal and close up, even the irritating gash in his side. When the wounds healed before her eyes she put her hands where the wounds were and stopped when she realized he was still dried with mud. He needed a bath. She then looked at her dirty feet and body, she needed one as well. She started to undress and place her armor and her mask to the side, and then she picked Dante up like a little suckling under the leg and back holding him to her nude body as she carried him to the bathing area….

…. In Dante's unconscious sobered hazing mind a dream came forth. Dante looked around to find himself in a grey desolate desert with a exceedingly cloudy sky. He could feel the cold wind of this salt flats beating against his bare skin. The sound of disembodied voices whispering all around him as the clouds rolled over head. A distant thunder sounded in the in the distance. As Dante made a step forward a lightning bolt struck in front of him. He was shocked to see someone he thought he never lay eyes on again.

"Mom?"

His mother with angel wings stepped forward to him and the two hugged. She kissed his forehead sweetly and said:

"My son…. Since you are far away from Earth you are now in full control of you life and destiny. In the vastness of space go where it pleases you…. But, remember; fate and destiny rarely call upon us in the moment of our choosing. But for now my dear Dante you have a job to do." And with that she was gone in a flash of lightning….

Dante awake from his slumber to find himself in what look like a bathtub filled with a water and oily blue liquid he assumed was body wash that was used to…. clean him? He looked around and saw he was in a large cooled room. The tub was one of twenty in the room that was around a large deep blue square pool that was in the middle of it. Dante got out of the tub to look at it. At the bottom was a mosaic tile of a military emblem he never scene before. At that moment he wondered where he was how he got here, but more importantly who brought him here and cleaned him. He went over to the pool and put his hand in it.

The water was cool and looked very refreshing to swim in. So he thought about it and looked to see if anyone was looking to see him about to skinny-dip

None

With that he back up some and went forward and leaped…. And did a cannonball in the pool…

He came up and let out a rejuvenated sigh the water touching his skin was blissful he swam to the edge of the pool, put his arms up on the rim and relaxed. Letting his feet semi-float in the water as he closed his eyes in pleasure and let himself be at ease….

….But something heard the splash while meditating underwater. When she saw that he was awake and unwinding in the pool she silently swam over to greet him. When the huntress got him in the shallow end she slowly rose out of the water and splashed some on him to get his attention. Dante open his eyes to see something he was sort of use to.

The alien stood before him with set of deep eyes and along brow line. It had a type of slanted head crest that had a mane of tube-like dreadlock hair with hair rings on it. Also it had a set of lower and upper mandibles framing the mouth area which was lined with sharp teeth. The skin was black as the void of space with blue patterns and tattoos. But the most stirring feature was her massive well formed breasts which Dante couldn't stop gazing at.

When the huntress noticed he was staring, she cleared her throat which got his attention again and asked politely "How do you feel?"

Dante was amazed that this alien female could speak perfect English. He wanted to ask how could she speak his tongue so well but then abandon the thought on asking stupid questions.

"I'm… fine uh, thanks…. Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Azulja. I'm a huntress of the Dark Blade clan of my homeworld of Yaut'ja Prime."

Dante blinked and said simply "Ok…. I'm getting out of the pool now." And turned and hoisted himself onto the pools edge.

Dante looked and saw the door and went to it but stopped and turn around to see if she was following to stop him, she wasn't. she was resting her crossed arms on the edge of the pool of the pool watching him nonchalantly. It didn't both her seeing him naked since she was too. Dante wanted to leave her to soak in the pool since she isn't doing anything. But instead walked back to her and said:

"Did you bring me here and washed me after I fell unconscious in the mud?"

She nodded

"I appreciated the kind gesture…. But I can take care and wash myself, even on a weird wired-ass planet."

"He seems highly independent" Azulja noted to herself.

"You are a stranger to me as I am to you. Why don't we talk about how we both came here over food and drink? But first lets get some clothes on." She offered as she climbed out.

"Is this a date?" Dante thought

As the two walked to the door she asked, "So what is your name, friend?"

"Anne Marie"

She looked at him with a raised brow

"Ok, my name is Dante" he said truthfully.

The fact that she called him friend made him feel at ease about the current situation.

"So, what kind of drinks do you have?"


	3. Chapter 3

YmC: Yaut'ja may Cry

Chapter III: The Hunt for Bad-bloods

Part III: The Business at Hand

In the vast thick jungle, in a camp with a bonfire for light a bad-blood was sitting cross-legged sharpening his wrist blades with his tri targeting laser set on a amplified setting. Once satisfied with his work he retracted them in and took off his dai-shui and set it beside him, he then leaned forward and steeping his fingers to his forehead while watching the fire deep in thought.

"How could that bitch get away, we almost had her…."Contemplated the Berserker bad-blood as he looked over to the totem structure that held their chained prisoner. Then back to the fire as was figuring out how to finish back the whorish lou-dte kalei so he and his two other peers could leave this rock of a game reserve.

The berserkers sighed then turned to see Jal-lai: The Falconer and Hel'das'ka: the Tracker came out the jungle with a dead prey for dinner. They bowed their dai-shui covered faces to the earth as a sign of respect their leading peer.

"Dar-skhan, we brought a fresh kill!" Jal-lai said as he and Hel'das'ka put the large ebon Nyx cat on the preparation slab to prepare it.

"This was a tough kill and was with her whelp. We were going to kill that one too but it got away before we could get to it" Hel'das'ka aforementioned to Dar-skhan who was focus on the crackling fire.

"I'm not hungry." Dar-skhan retorted "So you two can have it all to yourselves."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten of drank anything for a fortnight and…." Hel'das'ka stopped when Dar-skhan turned and gave him a glare. His eyes were somehow glowing with the same essence as the bonfire.

"I'm sure" he answered

Hel'das'ka turned to Jal-lai and shrugged. Dar-skhan returned his attention to the fire. "When is your next move to kill us?"

Azuljia was in the kitchen area preparing something to feed her and her guest. Before she showed him room filled with clothes and uniforms from the previous people who lived here.

"Speaking of ooman, he should have been finish by now" she thought after preparing the meal for them. She was about to go to him when Dante called to her.

"Azuljia, where are you?"

"In the kitchen area"

Dante entered though the double automatic sliding doors. Azulji saw he is wearing a black tank top with black cameo cargo pants with sandals and a long hip chain. Dante saw she was wearing a leather sports bra and kilt.

"She is wearing clothes. I was sort of getting use to her nude body even her mutated crabby face *sigh* well there will be other days, I guess. Dante thought with a slight frown

Azuljia noticed this and asked "Is something the matter"

Dante snapped out of it and said "Nothing."

Shrugged and handed him an bowel of what she made." I think you'll like this"

Dante looked at it and asked:"What the fuck is it"

The dish was pieces of fried meat that was glazed with a sauce that looked like the sauce that was on one of Dante's favorite foods, General Tso's chicken.

"Remember those Nyx cats you were up against earlier?"

"Yes."

"This is one of them" she said.

"And what did you use for sauce? Their own blood?" Dante replied with some dark humor.

"…Um….no, just some sauce that was in the storage cabinets here." She point out.

"Oh…" Dante looked at the delicious smelling meat took one and bite it, then several more bites until that piece was gone. It was…. exquisite!

Dante saw a seat near the counter, sat in and propped his feet up on it. The Nyx cat meat she cooked seemed to melt in his mouth as he relaxed.

"So... what is this place?" he asked.

"I think this used to be a military outpost of a type."

"Really?"

"Sei-i, but as you saw it's abandoned for reasons unknown to me, but they left their stuff behind probably thinking they may come back…"

"Or not." Dante said while getting rid of a few cobwebs on several pots and pans near him.

She nodded to that assumption. "If they would be back they would have been back already and not let the place fall to dust and cobwebs."

They ate in silence until her statement caught his attention.

"This place also has secrets"

Dante really loves plundering places held by enemies for their wealth and secrets not know to the public.

"How so?" he retorted with curiosity.

"There are some rooms in this outpost that can't be accessed by a door.

"Really?"

"Yes, and furthermore they is a roam in the armory which holds lockers that have something in them, something useful."

"Can you show me these things?"

She nodded then asked him what she should have continued earlier.

"Was something bothering you when you came in here?"

"No…. nothing at all." He said reassuringly. Dante was an excellent liar, but it seemed to not work here.

"Is it because I'm not naked." She said.

Dante froze and fell out of his chair with a blood trail arcing in the air from his nose. Once back in it he asked:

"W-WHAT?!"

"I mean…. Do you wish me to be bare like I was in the bathing area?"

Dante was sweating at this point. "How can she know what I'm thinking, what is she psychic?"

Yes, I am a Telepath Dante which means I can hear and see you thoughts at will." She answered politely in his head, which surprise him even more.

Dante decided to explain himself to make of the situation so she won't rip his balls off in offence.

I…. you just took me by surprised that all. That your body features, your skin color with it's black and blue patterns, and tattoos. It makes all makes you look…. Rare, elegant, lovely, and beautiful.

Tilting her head to the side with interest that this ooman considers her very desirable. She herself thought that this ooman is brave, cute, strong, and clever. With that thought the area around her chest, neck, and a bit of her face darken as she smiled.

"She's red as a rose…. good job with the wooing, Dante."

They sat in silence for two minutes more until Dante asked:

"Why did you save me?"

"I need assistance in dealing with a serious problem that my hunt-brothers could deal with."

"Why?"

"Because the problem killed them."

"I see…. What is the problem?'

"Bad-bloods. Criminals of our race. Three in fact."

"Ok…. So what is the deal with them?"

"They were once mighty generals in our military and highly seasoned hunters, but like most downfalls they became prideful and committed crimes until our enforcers caught them and condemned them to death, but exiled then instead. Of my clan, my sire and my barer tasked me of executing them. A team along with my own brother went with me incase things got out of hand. About a month ago we came here and over the course of for weeks of that month that trinity hunted and killed al seven of my hunt brothers…. Including my own brother" she replied sadly.

"So what does all this have to do with me?" Dante Inquired for it was the big question on his mind.

"Before my team was killed we had found out that the trio have been abducted many other oomans as well as other races to hunt them on this jungle planet for sport when they weren't dealing with us. So its safe to assume that…."

"….They abducted me for blood sport." Dante finished for her.

"Yes."

"Yes, ooman , riverghosts among others."

"Oomans? Is that what your people call humans?"

She nodded

He laughed slightly. "I hate to break it to you but I'm not an "ooman"."

"Your not?" having a puzzled look on her face.

"Nope. I'm what the humans of Earth call a Nephilim"

"Nephilim?"

"Yes, its said that the Nephilim are the offspring of fallen angels and humans, or demons and humans. But in me and my brothers Virgil's case we are the offspring of a angel and demon." Dante concludes as Azulji nodded in understanding.

"If you aid me in killing them I will gladly take you back to Earth." She concluded

"What makes you think you I want to back to that piss-rock?"

"Don't you" she asked puzzled again

"Fuck no why should I go back to that shit filled backwater of a planet hmm? Now that I know for sure that there is life on other planets I wish to see it all. I will never go back to that lifeless planet hell hole."

"So…. You'll help me" she asked again.

"Yeah sure whatever"

"But since you're not going back where will you go?"

What I do after when this done is my business, not anyone else's." He replied sort of stoically.

Azulji shrugged as a way of saying 'fair enough' then she remembered something.

"Oh, I have something of yours" she said reaching into her kilt pouch and took it out and placed it in Dante's hand.

"Your necklace."

"Um…. Thanks"

"Your welcome, now finish up and let's go to bed"

Dante looked up from the necklace."Bed?"

Azuljia open the door to her current living quarters with a king-size bed and a large comfortable looking couch and a dresser and a spot to put her things.

"So what if the sleeping arrangements" Dante asked.

"You can sleep with me in bed." She said simply as she undressed.

"Alrighty then." He said and took of the tank top, sandals, and dropped his pants. With that done they both got in.

Now that he and Azuljia are 'au natural' in bed Dante could help be reminded of sleeping with women in the past, even though this is a little different.

He turn on his to her. "Is there anything you want to _do_ before we sleep?" he asked jokingly

She gave him a look that meant 'really' though she knew he was joking.

"I've planned for a big day tomorrow so why don't we get some sleep. YOU can be "playful"…. Someone else some other time". She said yawning.

"Ok." Dante Yawned as well.

"Here I think this will help us sleep." And she pushed button near the bed and the ceiling over the bed retracted to show the beautiful star and planet filled night sky.

"Have a blissful sleep Dante." She said pleasantly settling back.

Dante muttered something she could not hear before dozing off like a overfed lion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: The Hunt for Bad-Bloods**

**Part IV: The Confrontation and The Trigger**

….As the stadium of adoring fans cheered as the bands song came to a climactic end the band thanked everyone for coming out for this concert and exited the stage. The band retired into the VIP lounge with their girlfriends that waited to see them until after the show. While the others were talking the band's leader was in the other room soaking in the Jacuzzi with his girlfriend, the two haven't seen each other in a while and needed to catch up.

"Dante?" she asked while resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember when you said when the day will come when you and the band will retire and that we will be together?"

Dante nodded. "That day is going to come, I promise you, Dana."

"It's just that…. Not knowing the day of when it's going to happen makes me long for you even more. I just wish there was a day which we don't have to stress about things." She concluded by facing him on his lap and nuzzling his neck.

Dante responded by stroking her wet matted fur as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Dana was a black wolf anthro he befriended on Facebook. After a few months she and he decided to meet face-to-face. When they did meet a group of blade demons appeared. Dante got ready to fight but was slightly surprised when Dana summoned a katana with a chained blade attached to it. After the battle she told him that she too was a hunter like him. From that day forth the two became partners, and after a few years lovers as they hunted demons. But their bond end on one fateful night when she was killed by a demon warrior named "Creatis". After he'd decapitated him, Dante rushed to Dana's side, she whispered something to him…. and became still as it started to rain….

"Shower leg, Dante." Azulija said as she woke him up by pushing him off his side of the bed with her foot. The sudden push off the bed, onto the cool floor made him curse the morning in advance.

Dante stretched to get the morning stiffness out as Azulija led him to an area where there are patted floors and mirrors on one end of the wall. She then threw him his pants in his face to cover his nether regions.

"So…. Breakfast." He asked

"Nope, no breakfast for either of us until we train." She answered back. She now is wearing a Sarashi for training this day.

"Training? Why do I need training I know how to fight."

"Yes, you know how to fight - with style – but no discipline" she retorted

"Discipline! Please, I got tons of discipline I don't need training…." He snorted

"Ok then, who trained you?" she asked while picking from the rack the right combo-stick for this session.

"….I don't have to fucking answer that!" He exclaimed giving her the finger when she turned around.

Azulija signed. "Fine, an idiot doesn't have to answer a question if he can't provide the proof." She said turning her back to him. Dante clenched his fists, when Azulija heard his knuckles crack she knew he was getting angry and she wanted that.

"Bitch, are you calling me STUPID?!" he said, he really hated being called anything meaning ignorant. Well…. Stupid is, is what stupid does." She said and quickly sink blocked his sword slash with her reinforced combo-stick before he cleaved her shoulder off.

As she parried the next set of attacks the two went into a deadlock and came apart. She held up her hand to stop.

"That. That is what I mean by no Discipline. You have a temper issue that can be overcome with some help…" She explained but was suddenly interrupted.

"I'd stick a pike up my ass, I'm fine the way I am!"

"But…."

I'd never ASKED for your help. But since you're so weak that you had to drag me into your pussy whipped problems I got to show you again that MY way of dealing with things is the only way in dealing with shit. So ask someone who gives a damn, better yet play with yourself with a rod wrapped in barbwire to see if you feel anything good – and see if I care!"

Azulija clenched her fists in frustration at the way Dante was acting. She couldn't seem to get a handle on him. Like trying to training a very rebellious hunting hound her people would use sometimes on the hunt. She calmed herself and unclenched her fists, and saw in his dark reddish eyes a…. dark internal conflict, and sensed a great hatred –and sadness in his mind he had since he was little. But the rest was surprisingly obscured.

"Dante…. Why are you acting like this?"

Dante expression changed when she asked that.

"What made you like this?" she asked again hoping he would tell her the answer.

Dante was caught a bit off guard by the question and therefore rendered him without words, not even a simple 'shut up' was available to be said. Azulija suspicions of internal conflict were right when she saw his eyes were starting to look a little like they are made of glass. She started toward him slowly then stopped when he backed up, turned and left the room leaving Azulija alone. She knew he needs to be alone right now.

As Dar-skhan watched the seemingly abandon facility as he waited for his peers that is if she is hiding. They searched in every cave, valley, and pit in the vast area, but Dar-skhan saved this extremely camouflaged facility for last. He thought that when they did search for her, she would sense them due to her telepathy and get away long before they get there. And in that time Dar-skhan used the lab on the ship they stole from Azulija and her hunt brothers to make a device for him and his peers to use in the next confrontation that will end this. The Berserker turned to see Jal-lai and Hel'das'ka appeared behind him.

"You're late!" he snorted to them as they walked to him with excuses on how and why they were late, as usual.

"Never mine, these are for you." He said handing them both a metal bracelet.

"What is it?" Jal-lai asked as he and Hel'das'ka put theirs on.

"This bracelet I made in the labs on the ship of hers will block her ability to sense or approach" he replied.

Just then they heard some noise and turned to see the supposed ooman they captured for the hunt come out of the entrance.

"Most engaging" Dar-skhan said as he clipped his bracelet on.

"Do you…." Hel'das'ka proposed to their leader, but the offer was turned down.

"No, stay on the objective. We will hunt him later." He ordered. The Falconer and the Tracker both nodded and all three activated their cloaking device and swiftly moved to the entrance as Dante who seemed to have noticed them slipping through the closing doors.

Azulija was still in the room meditating since Dante left. She was not only trying to calm down from the argument they had, she was using a technique that was a part of her telepathy in what she calls "Mind Sight" in order to see where he is currently. By what she is seeing Dante was alright. He was just walking, running, and sometimes doing something the humans called "Parkour". He then jumped in to a tree and rested while listening to the sounds and sights around him.

"Perfect ambiance." He thought as he was starting to fall asleep.

Azulija saw him fell asleep in the trees. But to make sure he is alright she zoomed in closer until she was as if sitting beside him. Azulija could plainly see the beads of sweat on his head. She then moved downward to his chest and abdominal muscles which was glistening with sweat. She was in sort of complete awe of his blessed physique, until something happened she NEVER would expect.

"You like what you see, Azulija" Dante asked and turned to her with a relaxed eyes and a small smile.

Azulija broke the Sight as she opened her eyes. THAT had never happened before. Usually no one would even know she was even spying on them with Mind Sight. She shook her head. "How did Dante know I was even spying on him?" she thought then suddenly caught a whiff of a dark evil scent. She then exhaled and turned around to see three Yautja males materialize before her.

"Can you come out and play?" Dar-skhan inquired as he unsheathes his wristblades and walks to her.

"I can't even have a moment to myself without her Psi watching me." Dante grumped as he continued on his way through the rainforest. Arguments are one thing in life but he would not allow someone to spy on him mentally.

Dante then stopped when he eyed something in the mud. Footprints, which seem to match Azulija's shape but slightly smaller. He followed them and caught a whiff of meat cooking on an open fire. The scent lead to a camp with a remains of a bonfire. He saw the skins of animals hanging on racks and a stone slab with wooden tables next to it with raw meats and what looks like remains of a butchered Nyx cat. Dante looked around to see skulls on the ground in which some were skulls of what Dante assumed was yautja, possibly the ones of Azulija's hunt team.

"This must be the camp of the Bad-bloods…. great." He sighed. As the nephilim walked on through the camp he camped he eyed something shiny on a long table. Weapons, possibly from the people they brought here for bloodsport. He then saw a pair of weapons that were all too familiar, Ebony and Ivory.

"There you girls are, ya missed me?" His said as he polished them with care and hoisted them in his pockets.

Dante then saw a chained whip with bladed sides and a speared tip. He took it and cracked it in the air then lashed it to a boulder which surprisingly cleaved it in two white-hot halves. Satisfied on the weapon's combat results he wrapped it about his waist like a belt then turn when he heard a grunt. He saw a creature similar to Azulija in appearance and indigo skin tone but shorter in stature and masculine features. He was chained to a structure with various skulls at the base of it. As Dante approached the Yautja male slowly looked up at him.

"he must be one of Azulija hunt brothers." Dante thought and stepped forward to him and with rebellion broke the chains with a powerful swing.

The male yautja fell to the ground and eventually got up slowly with a moan as several bones popped. He then looked at the one who freed him and grabbed Dante's face and turned it side to side as if to see something then he let go and walked to a table that Dante saw had a type armor pieces on it.

"By the way you welcome." Dante said cracking is neck at the way it was handled.

"Do you know Azulija?" that question made the hunter turn his head to with a hopefully look in his eyes.

"Know…. Azulija…. alive?" the hunter asked as he put on his wristblade bracers.

"Yes, she is alive I can take you to her…." Dante responded then stopped when he heard Azulija's voice in his head.

"Dante, come quickly the three are here in the facility their AGH!" She screamed in pain then he couldn't hear anymore.

"Come on she needs our help NOW!" Dante said as the hunter put his dai-shui and hastily followed Dante to where she was….

Azulija panted heavily as she held her leg with the slash wounded caused by one of the trio. The Bad-bloods were not any better; worst even since they were up against a elite female. Dar-skhan may have been bloodied – but not beaten. He charged to her with his sword, Azulija blocked the attack with her reinforced bracers then twisting his sword downward she kneed him in the gut and delivered a punched which made him drop his sword and fall to the floor. As if on cue since this left her opened, Jal-lai and Hel'das'ka tackled her to the floor. Dar-skhan spat as he got up.

"You got guts mongrel bitch but this place is going to be your grave!" he approached her and stopped when felt very tight around his crotch. Confused then understanding, she was partially nude due to the fight and has a body worth mating with.

"Strip her!" he ordered. Jal-lai and Hel'das'ka were confused on why he made that command then complied by grabbing her sarashi and tore it a part piece by piece as Dar-skhan stripped down as well.

Azulija grunted, struggled, and cursed him as he got on top of her and started squeezing, fondling, and violently sucking her breasts.

"You were sent here to execute us. But I wonder – would your clan accept you back if you a pregnant with my FUCKING PUP?" He said grimly and saw a wound on her collarbone and stuck his fingers into it then thrusts his other fingers into her vagina. This made him even harder

"Who knew this wound would make a HARDER HARD-ON!" He exclaimed in excitement as he took aim.

But then his penis became limp as a dark voice sounded in the door way behind him.

"**GET YOUR MUTHAFUCKIN SHIT-FILLED DICK AWAY FROM HER!**" Growled Dante with Rebellion in hand ready to chop heads and dicks off.

Dar-skhan and his peers saw Dante along with the prisoner they chained up. As they were distracted Azulija broke from Jal-lai and Hel'das'ka grasp and kicked off Dar-skhan in the crotch then rolled away from them and stood up to see Dante and someone she never thought possible.

"Mei-hswei?" She said why disbelief.

"Mei-Jadhi." The male said and the two rushed to one another and embraced.

They came apart and looked at Dante who nodded to them then turn his attention back to the Bad-bloods. Dar-skhan mange to get some of his Ek'so-Oota on even though he was sore from the kick to the crotch Azulija gave them.

"Let me see if I understand this, I suppose acting like a total coochie is ok to you stank ass hoes"? Dante said while smiling. His eyes seem to glow a faint crimson. All the while leaning on Rebellion and looking at his fingernails nonchalantly.

Jal-lai and Hel'das'ka started to get an uneasy feeling to Dante's words. It is a lot similar to Dar-skhan when he gets really annoyed.

"Walking in and beating Azulija up bloody then ripping her clothes off to rape her like a fine howdeedoo?" Dante then looked at them with a piercing glare that even made Dar-skhan…. urinate a little.

Dante then walked to the Bad-bloods slowly. "Since you decided to do this I will say this only ONCE: The only thing that standing between me and her is the two minutes its going to take for me to kick your fucking pussy ass!" and punched Jal-lai before he could react. Hel'das'ka responded with a haymaker with his wristblade; feral but experienced. Dante ducted and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Tracker's face sending him to his knees. Dar-skhan who finally got his armor on rushed in with his Poacher's machete to lob off Dante's head. Dante stepped to the side and cracked his eggs with a powerful punched as he dodged the berserker's machete swing. Dar-skhan doubled over in pain cursing and holding his crotch.

"Did I have to get hit there…. TWICE?!" Dar-skhan thought as he moaned. That punch felt like a sludge hammer, which probably crushed them to dust.

Hel'das'ka came at Dante roaring to challenge him but Dante stepped forward and the two swung and clashed with a cry of the metal ringing out. Dante pushed with some his might as Hel'das'ka pushed with all of his. The deadlock started ending as the tracker's force started letting up. This was Dante's chance! He then forced both there blades to swing to the ground, Dante head-butted Hel'das'ka with enough force to make him stumbled backwards as Dante gripped his sword in reverse in a blur… slashed through his opponent's chest armor, down his arm, and lacerated his hand. Hel'das'ka fell to ground then screamed as Dante smashed his mangled hand with his foot and crucified the other with Rebellion. Dante smiled as he pressed the sword through his hand deeper till splintered in half. But he failed to notice the cloaked form creeping behind him.

Jal-lai impaled Dante with a quick thrust as he speared him with his naginata and turned him around to be impaled by Dar-skhan's wristblades. Azulija heart stopped as she fell to her knees upon witnessing the brutality there did to Dante. Dar-skhan twisted the blade to increase the pain before Dante becomes his trophy. Though he'd expected his prey to scream…. but he didn't. This act of suppression caught the attention of all in the room.

"Why don't you cry out, you miserable dog?" Dar-skhan said twisting the blade even more.

"Because, I don't ever cry…. **Why should a monster like me cry at ALL?**" Dante's voice began to have a dark manifestation about it.

Since Dante's head was lowered at the time, Dar-skhan could see his snow-white hair began to have to have a energy coming off it. Jal-lai let go of his naginata for it began to burn his hands, as for Dar-skhan's wristblade Dante grabbed his arm twisted it and broke the blade off and threw him to the wall. As the Berserker shook his head he saw the blade melt to white-hot molten liquid as it dripped on the floor and the wound close up. Dante pulled the naginata out of his back and speared the Falconer in the stomach and pulled it out to pin him to the floor though the knee.

Dante was then engulfed in a dome of fiery energy as he began to transform. In the twinkle of Dar-skhan eyes he realized his mistake, his error in capturing this "ooman" for blood sport. He remembered that old immortal saying as the transformation came to a close: appearances can be deceiving.

When Dar-skhan look up to a cloud of dark smoke and two predatorily slits that burned deeper than the fires of Sheol, and all awed in what came forth out of it. Towering over the Berserker was like a Black anthromorphic Dragon with no wings. He stood tall with hard bronze muscles everywhere which was covered on in head to toe in sleek, shiny almost chrome scales. He had four ebon crest horns and a wavy saw-tooth dorsal ridge in the middle his head and down his back.

Dante began to sing a song he heard so long ago…. __

"_**Ooh Death, oh Death, oh Death,**_

_**Won't you spare me over to another year?"**_

He grabbed the berserker by the neck with his fiery claws and hurled him to the other wall.

"_**But what is this that I can't see with ice-cold hands taking hold of me,**_

_**When God is gone and the Devil takes hold who will have mercy on your soul?"**_

Dante took hold of the crawling Dar-skhan and swung him to the open floor.

"_**No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, nothing satisfies me but your soul.**_

_**For I am Death, NONE can excel I open the door to Heaven or Hell.**_

Dante then grabbed Rebellion and tossed it to Azulija we was confused at first but then saw him gathering the bad-bloods and putting the in a row. She knew why, and what she must do. She and the male walked over to them.

Jal-lai lowered his head in respect as Azulija raised rebellion up…. and swung down….

Hel'das'ka lowered his head in humility as rebellion came down upon him….

Dar-skhan was hesitant, and then lowered his head for he now knew the price of pride. Dante touched his chin to look his in the eyes as rebellion came down to meet him ….

"_**My Name Is Death and the end is here."**_

Azulija rushed to embrace Dante which he then suddenly transformed back to his normal natural self. Dante responded to this…. by hugging her back. Satisfied in what he recorded the male yautja pressed a button on the side of his Dai-shui to stop the recording. It is finished.

_**Many more chapters to come in this Epic Saga…**_

**Song: "Oh Death By: Jen Titus" Search it on YouTube if you wish to see it. ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: The Secret and the departure**

….When the execution of the bad-bloods was done they took their weapons and armor from their bodies. And dragged them to an open field where the male yautja set their wristcomputers to detonate after sixty-seconds. The hunter and Dante rushed back to Azulija who was standing back several yards leaning on a crutch for support. Soon the bad-bloods bodies were engulfed in a bright indigo light. As it dissipated the nephilim could not them any more – blasted into nothingness he could say.

As they headed back to the facility they all felt as if the jungle around them…. breathing again. After so much death the bad-bloods bloodsport dealt to the jungle world – it all seems to live again. While some may not know this the animals and nature itself cry out for vengeance when any innocent blood is shed. Nevertheless, in death there is always life – such is the decree of God and his infinite wisdom put as a current primal law in the universe.

"_**When the lord avenges blood, he remembers them: he doesn't forget the cry of the afflicted…. The enemy is snared in the work of his own hands…. the enemy shall be turn into hell." (Psalm 9:12, 16-17) **_

The all life in the jungle could sigh with relief, and with this tranquility the two yautja and nephilim decided to relax for a while before they left the planet.

…..As promised, Azulija took Dante to the facility's armory to show him the object which was in great interest to them. The room was full of high-tech lockers which each held weapons and equipment. But in the middle on the metal benches was a black box with a blue light on top.

"So, this is the secret of the facility?" Dante said a little confused.

"Sei-i." Azulija responded politely, she had to admit the box didn't look like much, but neither did Dante when she first saw him.

"So what's in it?"

Azulija knelt down carefully but on her other knee to save the other leg the stress. She sighed:

"I have no clue."

How? Can't you open it?" But to Dante's disappointment she shook her head, and replied:

"No. There seems to be no visible way of getting into it. So after that I tried cutting into it with a laser, it didn't work, not even a scratch. So I scanned to see the inside of it…"

"….And?"

"My wristcomputer could not get a good reading, but indicated that the object inside is self-sustaining."

"If we can't crack it open, then how are we to open it?" Dante inquired.

Azulija then pointed to a small hole on the box's top surface. "The metal maybe tough but there is this." Dante got down to the box to have a closer look.

"Maybe a key of a sort goes there" Dante suggested but Azulija digressed.

"Not the key you're thinking of. I scanned the "keyhole"; it seems the only thing to unlock the box is with a blood signature of the owner or the blood of something that has raw power flowing through them.

Both of them were stumped till Dante got an idea, and said:

"What if we use my blood to open it?"

Dante's proposal made Azulija look at him with a questioning glare. Then she remembered him battling the bad-bloods and the form he took when she thought he was going to die. She knew he must have a boundless power within him to take on that awesome visage. In spite of all rational through that it may not work agreed to the suggestion.

"We can give it a try…." She replied taking out a knife and handing it to him.

Dante cut the palm of his hand and held it over the hole and squeezed. As the nephilim blood of Dante went into the keyhole the blue light illuminated both their faces, then the top division of the container open in two with icy mist coming out of it. The male yautja came into the room to see what was going on.

"You did it." Then Dante was bear-hugged by Azulija tightly. In Dante's opinion she held him like the way little children are when they get a new toy for Christmas. Dante then decided the hug was over and pushed away.

"All I did was open the container; you don't have to hug me like THAT…. you don't to hug me at ALL." He said with a stony tone.

Azulija blushed with embarrassment. "What in Paya's name made me hug him like?"

They pushed aside the awkward moment and turned to the container as its peculiar mist stopped. The three moved closer as an ebony claw gauntlet rose from it.

"Wow." The hunter said in his native tongue.

Dante on the other hand carefully took hold of the ebony gauntlet. The metal was chromed; very buffed up with small but beautiful designs on its. On the back of the palm was an indigo cabochon the size of a walnut. Dante inserted his hand into the padded inside and stood up.

The out of depth moment didn't seem to bother the hunter not one bit, in fact, he was sort of use to it at the time of mating season was at its peak.

"How is your leg, Azulija?" the hunter inquired

"It's doing alright, I'll fix it later." Her brother did care for her dearly; and she him in the same matter. Nothing was stronger than the bold of a brother and sister. Both thanked Paya that Dante saved the other and were in his debt as of it.

…..

"Maybe we should test the gauntlet back at the ship before Dante uses it, don't you think." The hunter recommended.

"Why?" Azulija asked

"Well for starters, it's seemed to have made him into a "whole new person"." Azulija looked to see what he meant and was astounded at what Dante become.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" He question.

"What did that gauntlet do to you?" Azulija question back.

"What in hell's butthole do you mean?"

The male pointed to a mirror on the wall. Dante walked to it and was rendered speechless at what he saw.

Standing in Dante's place was a high-tech suit of ebony kinetic armor that is situate to Dante's muscled body. The hand part of the suit has sharp claws as well as on the feet. The head part was that of a wolf with a snarling maw. Also it's "eyes" were two vertical sets that glowed blue. The back of its head had long white hair reaching down its back that was slightly blazed with blue flames.

"I look…."

"Unforeseen?" Azulija said

Dante nodded although that was not the precise expression he was thinking to say.

After finally figuring out how to take it off (by using cerebral commands wherein the suit atomized backward to the primary gauntlet) Dante went to the bathing area for a dip. After a several laps in the central pool Dante got out and went into the hot tub. After he figured out how to set the temperature and jet pressure he soaked himself in it with his eyes closed. He wanted to be alone after the encounter with the bad-bloods and in all probability Azulija wanted to be alone with the male also. He speculated what the two are; friends, siblings, or lovers. If they were lovers Dante did decent by leaving the two alone. Besides, it didn't bother Dante that she has someone.

"…. Not one bit." He sighed and sank further into the tub.

Nevertheless, Dante's alone time didn't last. As soon as he drifted to sleep with one of his arms semi floating in the water someone silently entered the area through the doors and carefully made their way to the hot tub. The nephilim was completely unaware until the person grabbed him under the arms from behind, and carried him as they ascended high in the air and descended into the pool….

Dante's air supply escaped his mouth as the sudden immersion into the cool bath. When he collection his thoughts on what happen he came out of the shook his head and saw who pranked him. The nephilim sat in the water as he looked up at Azulija's dripping nude body. That prank galvanized Azulija, made her blood pump faster with exhilaration.

"Its go time!" Dante grinned and tackled her in the water to with strength that caught her unawares.

The two wrestle in the water till Dante got free and got out of the pool with Azulija soaring after him. For a second time the two brawled with water and sweat on the wing. Dante then decided to end this and stuck his leg forward then used it to pull her leg out from under her. She grunted when she hit the wet slippery floor and growled a little at the way Dante easily overcame her size.

"Had enough?" Dante said panting a moment. Then she did something he never expected.

She grinned and quickly vanished into thin air, then appeared above and pounced on him. Dante open his eyes to see her resting her folded arms on chest looking at him with a smirk.

"You lose." She said straightforwardly.

Dante respired out of his nose as her talons went down his chest to his lower abs as she sat up on his waist. Dante could see the sweat of their brawl on her as it made her glow, and once more was staring at her massive breasts. She saw his hands rise a little then back down, as if he wanted to grasp them. He then sat up and Azulija got off and the two stood up.

"Any reason why you ambushed me while I tried to relax?" He asked cracking his neck from the soreness of the brawl.

"Oh, I just wished to see how you are at being ensnare on." She said getting in the tub.

"Huh, I thought there wasn't going to be anymore fighting for now." Dante said as he got into the tub along with.

"And you're at close range about it. But, I only did it to see how good you are." She answered back.

"….And?" Dante inquired wanting to know how he did.

"A warrior of any kind should be vigilant at ALL times, even when relaxing least you'll be killed before you awaken. But above and beyond that, you are strong and efficient with you fighting. Nevertheless you could use some training." She concluded.

Dante was about to open his mouth to demur it once more, but didn't. Within Dante's mind he remembered when she purposed this idea before. And that he stormed out the door with the Bad-bloods going inside behind him. He began to feel guilty; not just for the reason that of what he said to her – but because he left her alone to fight them by herself which resulted in her getting injured and almost violated by rage fueled criminal. In view of this fact Dante felt the obligation to say:

"I could use some training"

Azulija looked at him with amazement.

"Really?" she asked to make certain.

"Yes." He nodded

She clicked her mandibles and smiled.

The two sat enjoying the bath for a few minutes then Azulija got an idea.

"Dante, why don't you sit next to me?" she said inviting him over to her side.

"Why?" he asked with askance. "Is this different kind of ambush?"

She started chuckling which to Dante sounded like gravel going through a metal cylinder.

"I just want to know you better that's all." She said resting her arm on the tubs side hoping he would take the invitation.

Seeing that this wasn't a trap Dante got up and set beside her. Azulija then wrapped her arm around his back and brought him closer.

_What is she up to?_

"You have some boundless power within you." She started

"Oh that…. its just a form I take went in tough battles."

"Have you always had it?" She asked

No, before that I had another transformation, one of two actually. He said as a matter of fact.

"Two?"

"Yes since I am a Nephilim, born of angel and demon, I inherited bother of their powers and traits. One of the powers from bother is the ability to transform into a battle form, which I come to call it "Trigger".

"A Trigger?" she asked again with interest.

"Yes, an "Angel Trigger" and "Devil Trigger" as I came to call it." He clarified.

She nodded "So that was your Devil Trigger you transformed into?"

Dante shook his head and said:

"Not originally, no." he said.

"How?" she asked

"Six months ago back on earth, I confronted the black dragon named Abyss: the Dream, and killed him with the scythe known as Osiris. When killed him with it I crushed his soul back into the nothingness in which God form him, and harvested all his power to become stronger…."

"Then what happened?" wanting Dante to resume the story.

"His power was what I expected to be; incredible - but there were side effects to it."

"What kind?"

"The usual: Stomach ache, stiffness, transformation into a black anthromorphic dragon."

"Ah." She nodded.

"When got it I would transform randomly, and it was at the worst times; eating, using the bathroom, having a one-night-stand…." The last part made Azulija look at him, for she knew what the term meant.

"It would interrupt your mating?"

"Yeah, it was a real pain sometimes" He grumped some.

"How often would you mate?"

"Seventeen times a week when I can." He responded with pride, talking about it didn't seem bother him.

"Really?" She said with suspicion.

"Yeah. How many have you had, Azulija?"

"Not many since my withdrawal from K'ajii" she replied frankly.

"Who's that?"

"He just a hunter on my clan ship"

Dante nodded then asked:

"Do you know that male that's with us?"

"Yes, he's my brother, his name is Auljis." Dante nodded for a second time in finally understanding that he is her brother and learning his name.

"So what happened next since you couldn't control the transformations?" She said leaning a little closer wanting him to continue.

"Went to see a shrink…. just kidding, I visited an old friend of mine who specializes in abnormal power amplifications. Everyone who goes to him calls him Bobby. He's really good at what he does assisting people with "ordinary" problems; like Sam and Dean who come to him when they need help with a serious obstacle."

"So what did he say?" She asked.

"After some examinations on my dragon-like form and bloodtests he figured out why this was happening. When I reaped the power of Abyss it started to take over my body through the transformations. He also said the way to take control of this transformation is through meditation, the way lycanthropes control their wolfen transformations. So after trial and error in doing this I came out on top with my head held high and my big dragonballs down low. Because being bulky makes them go like that…."And gestured the shape of them which made Azulija laugh.

"But, there was something else about the form – it completely annihilated my Devil trigger when it happened. Like it took it out, destroyed it, and put itself in its place as the new trigger. It could only be permanent if there was a place similar, not the same, to go in." he explained further.

"Now that you have absolute control over this new form…." Azulija started but Dante continued for her.

"…. I think I'll call it my…. Draco trigger" Dante concluded.

"Sounds appropriate." She said as the relaxed a period more.

After a day of rest the time to depart had come. The three went back to the camp and buried the remains of their hunt team. After the funeral service Auljis went to prepare the ship for their exodus. As he was gone Dante and Azulija sat on a rock waiting and watching the sunrise.

"….Why come with us." Azulija said finally breaking the silence.

Dante looked at her and smile slightly

"Must I come with you?"

"No…. it's your choice whether you come with us - or not. But back with my clan some would like to know and meet the one who saved us." She replied frankly

"Some? Like who?"

"My family of course. I and Auljis are part of twenty siblings and my Sire and Barer are the leaders of the Darkblade Clan of Yautja Prime."

"I'm…. flattered but how do I know they won't rip my head off?" Dante said with slight humor.

"They won't, after what you done in saving us…. I won't let them" Dante then looked at Azulija in her deep blue eyes.

The last words she said seem to make him remember when he promised Dana that he would protect her. He also remembered what his mother said to him in the vision on going in space where it pleases him. But if he does he would be alone. Since his parents as well as Vergil, Kat, Dana died he never had anyone to really talk to - until he met Azulija.

"Is going with you guys worth it" Dante asked.

"Oh yeah it's worth it." she replied smiling and putting her hand on his shoulder.

In spite of all opposing thoughts, for some reason unknown to anyone but himself, Dante: finally responded:

"Ok, I'll go with you."….

…. As the arrow shaped hunters ship made it was though the space, Dante sat in the large window of the bedroom he was temporarily sleeping in looking out at the beautiful galaxy filled vista. He had only seen these types of things in books on space. But to see it with you own two eyes was a another feeling entirely….

"Like the view, Dante?" he turn to see Azulija and Auljis walking to him to look out it as well.

"You have no idea." Dante replied truthfully.

As the three gazed out the window they see the stunning Veil Nebula which is a remnant of an ancient supernova.

Auljis said something to Azulija and walked out to room.

"What did he say?" Dante asked since he doesn't speak their patois.

"He said that we will arrival at our clan ship's current location in three cycles, so we best get some rest." She said and began to walk to the door when Dante asked again:

"Azulija, do you mind in teaching me how to speak your people's language?" Azulija turned to him surprised at this request.

"It'll be a pleasure." She said tenderly.

Back it in her room as she laid nude in bed with the lights off and the calming light of the nebula shining onto her she began to wonder about how her clan would receive Dante on what he had done in assisting her and Auljis in carrying out their mission. They would want proof of this and she knew Auljis recording of Dante in battle would be the proof if - unless they wish to see it in the flesh personally.

With that thought in mind she relaxed a little and settled back to slumber.

"Que sera sera: Whatever will be, will be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**In the Shadow of Death and the Matter of Proof.**

"….In the vastness of space, go where it pleases you…."

Dante slowly opened his eyes in hearing the remnant his mother's voice again. He got out of bed and went to the dresser get his pants and tanktop. When he boarded the hunter's ship he brought some things with him as well as clothes and the weapons he found at the bad-bloods campsite. In general he was certainly glad to leave that shithole of a planet. And since he said he was not going back to the other shithole world, Earth, he was free to journey the galaxy knowing there is indeed life out there. But the thing was that he had no ship of his own least of all have the experience on how to fly it. He looked out the window after buttoning his pants to see another picturesque vista of space. With a sigh he turned to get Ebony & Ivory, then without prior notice and Icy hand from behind gripped his shoulder. When he turns to see who it was he found himself in a desolate, frozen field.

"I must be dreaming – of fucking drunk, again." Dante said as he readied Rebellion for an impending threat.

Dante saw the ice-covered landscape was covered in dead corpses of countless warriors. The hoarfrost blanket crunched under his feet as he traversed through the field, seeing tattered banners whip through the zephyr.

"These were once …. my brethren." Dante heard a cold but fairly mournful voice and he spun around…. And his heart skipped two beats.

The person that stood before him was a tall, muscular, and battle-harden figure with a beautiful mane of long raven-black hair. Dante saw he had two dual scythes holstered on both sides of his waist. In addition to his form his face was hidden behind a skull-like mask devoid of teeth.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dante demanded as the air was freezing his breath.

The warrior replied to his question by charging at him and twirled with the scythes to decapitate. But Dante blocked the attack with Rebellion quicker than the warrior predicted. As the two deadlocked Dante looked at the warrior's eyes - it blazed superior than the fires of Hell, Dante knew that Lucifer himself would tremble before him. The warrior then kneed him in the gut, as Dante regained his focus the warrior was starting to circle him like a predator stalking it prey. Dante sprinted to him started slashing as the warrior parried every last strike without making an effort. As the two came away from each other Dante was hissed from the pain, he tried every attack to kill him and he blocked it all without breaking a drop of sweat!

"Well almost every attack…" he thought as he charged that the warrior and activated his Drac trigger.

Dante leaped into the air and was about to bring Rebellion down on the warrior's head when he takes hold of Dante's scaled throat and tossed him in the air. The warrior then reached out to Dante when he was high in the air with a long mauve glowing skeleton hand, turned and brought him over and slammed him into the ground. As the icy dust began to settle the warrior walked over to the crater to see Dante back in his normal form, Dante then looked up at him and said:

"Ok…. that hunt…. you win… just make it painless." Dante replied breathing with difficulty of the sudden smack down to the hard earth.

The warrior only chuckled with a dark undertone: "I'm not here to kill you…. Not yet."

Azulija stepped up the small steps to the bridge of the ship and took a seat at the communications console as she pushed in a few sequences on the keyboard to bring up the necessary file on the yautjan alphabet in order to teach it to Dante. Auljis was sitting in the pilot's chair resting his eyes after many hours of navigating through space, or at least Azulija thought he was asleep.

"So you're going to teach him how to speak our tongue?" Auljis said in a serene voice.

"….Yes I am, but Dante was the one who requested it, not me." She said taking the removable flash drive out once she had downloaded what she was seeking.

"I am surprised you starting to take a zeal to him." Auljis' remark made Azulija look at him.

"What are you saying that I like him or something?" she inquired with skepticism

"Well…. do you?" he propounded

"…."

"Because I in good health with it, after all he did save us both." He reassured her.

"….I really do not know" she sighed sitting back in her seat. "He saved us, yes, but he…. I don't know what I want from him." she said taking a few of her dreadlocks in her hand.

"Well there must be a 'raison d'être' why he's with us."

"What are you implying, Auljis?"

"You told me you got him out of the mud after he defeated most of the Nyx cats – save for a mother and her cub."

"Yes…"

"Well is it because you liked his chivalry?"

"….."

"Or was it when he found and brought me back safely?"

"….."

"Or perchance at he took on the bad-bloods and transformed into that awesome form to subjugate them before they ripped you to pieces – and gave you his sword to finish the death sentence?"

"Your point!?" Azulija said getting a little exasperated.

"All I'm saying is that there must be something you like about him."

"He's strong…." She started but was interrupted

"Obviously." Auljis retorted

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"I think he can fight anyone and anything with that form – perhaps be intimate with it…." Azulija's heart started to beat progressively.

"Maybe even you want to embrace the brawny, polished, ebon scaled form of his, you in all probability want to mount and rut him as his long, all-consuming, heated up dragon penis thrusts into your molten center…." Auljis teased though he went a little to far.

"ENOUGH!" Azulija yelled and turned Auljis around in his seat and had her wristblades at his neck threateningly.

After seeing the way she reacted to his teasing he knew he went too far with this.

"I apologize; please forgive me Mei-Jadhi." Azulija saw he was sincere, felt ashamed for almost lashing out like that at her own Mei-hswei and withdrew the blades from his throat.

"I apologize for my actions." She said, their sire and bearer always reminded them and their other siblings to walk in love with one another: "by hook or by crook".

She walked with the jumpdrive in hand to the doorway out of the bridge but stopped and turned to Auljis and said:

"Part of the 'raison d'être' is that he can even cheat the Dark hunter - at will."

Dante got himself out of the crater and stood up with in bones popping in seven places. The warrior had already sheathed his scythes at his waist. Once Dante checked that he was okay he was ready for some answers, if there were going to be that is….

"Who are you and what the fuck am I doing here?"

"You are here because I want to test you in combat."

"Pissing great, another one who wants to test me…."

"Unlikely, in a since, not the way Azulija tested you before the bad-bloods came."

"How the hell do you know her and that?"

"I know many things that you don't – like it a pleasure to finally meet the last living Nephilim on earth officially. I didn't think there were any more like us."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

The warrior paused for he was trying to put together an answer.

"There can be no life without order. Good, evil, darkness, light - there must be balance in the universe. Such is the decree of the Charred Council."

"The Charred Council?" Dante said confused on who they are.

"An ancient body charged by God to preserve the very fabric of existence."

"Uh-huh, and what your on it?" Dante estimated.

"No. but let me ask you; what do you know of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

"Not much?"

"You know of there names; War, Fury, Strife, and Death, correct?" the warrior inquired.

Dante nodded.

"To know those names you must first know another – _Nephilim_, of all the known ones these are the worst for being cursed "union" of angel and demon….

Dante could really draw a parallel with that since his parents were the Demon knight Sparta and the Archangel Eva.

The warrior continued. "The nephilim put countless worlds to the sword, and burned them to ash. But four amongst them grew weary of the slaughter, fearing their conquest would imperil the balance. And so a truce was made. The four would serve the council in exchange for unimaginable power. Thus the dreaded horsemen were form – and the rider's first task was to purge their own brethren to extinction, to annihilate the nephilim and destroy their souls…."

"….I see so are you one of the four?" Dante asked

The warrior nodded

"So who are you?" Dante asked again though the answer wasn't going to be straightforward.

"I think you know who I am…. I have many names like: Kinslayer, and Executioner. I also was there when your mother the archangel was murdered." Dante then understood he is.

"….Death."

The warrior nodded in acknowledgement.

Dante turned around mumbling something in incredulity, the turned back around.

"Why did you fight me?"

"To see if you are worth giving the power to."

"Why?"

"There is a war coming and you're going to be in the middle of it whether you like it or not so it's best you train with Azulija and anyone else who can teach you to fight better and more efficient. So, I will give you this…." And Death handed Dante another pair of scythes that were similar to his.

"These 'Harvesters' are very effective in combat, like a Swiss-army knife it can many things: you can fight with them as they are, fasten them together to form a larger scythe, you can sling it like a boomerang and it will shred anyone to bits. Just be creative with it." Death said though he wasn't finished yet. He the touched Dante on the head with his wispy Deathgrip, and Dante glowed the same color as it then disappeared.

"Want did you fucking do to me" Dante demanded with the sudden change mood.

"Watch your tongue, pup, I only granted you all my powers – all the powers of Death"

"Really?" Dante said with mistrust thinking Death gave him a supernatural syndrome.

Yes, but for now you are to continued with your state of affairs, until you are needed most that you will have no choice but to reply – till then I'll be watching…." And Death plucked him the head with enough force to make Dante fall backwards.

Dante stood up to find himself in his bedroom before the meeting with Death. He rubbed his forehead from the puck Death gave him. After a while he went to the dresser to get Ebony & Ivory, he was going to holstered them but the Harvester scythes were sheath on both sides of his waist. Due to what Death said about them being very effective Dante decide to let them be for now. He walked to the other door to find a large circular floor tub to the left, a shower in the right and a sink and mirror in front.

"At least I'll have some _real_ privacy." He said pushing the lock button beside the door.

After the shower he exited his room and headed to the bridge to find Auljis reading the stats of the ship.

"Morning."

"Good to see you awake; Azulija wants to begin the lessons as soon as you're ready."

"Okay, where is she?" Dante asked

"In her room waiting for you" Auljis replied.

Auljis looked back to see Dante rushing off to where she was. He shrugged and return to his work. "_Something _is bound to happen between the two before we get to the clan ship." He sighed.

Dante knocked on the door several times and called her name, no response. He had half-hoped that the lessons wouldn't begin so he could do other things, reminiscent of some people would hope a person they didn't really like was supposed to visit, they didn't and you become much relieved.

As he was about to leave the door open and Azulija stood there in a beautiful silk nightgown.

"Are you ready, Dante?" she said stepping to the side so he can enter.

He nodded and entered with the door siding shut with her locking it. She then motioned him to the her bed which was a king-size bed due to her being taller than him, on the contrary Dante was tall himself if the two stood beside one another Dante would only come up to her neck. Dante sat on the bed as she sat cross legged in front of him.

Without a word she handed a hologram pad. "This will help you learn our language from every idiom, lingo, and jargon, everything you need to speak like us."She said as Dante read the screen that English transliteration of Yautja words as well as the alphabet to the symbols and numbers.

"Just like school again…. Where are you going" seeing her leave.

"To the cargo area to check up on things" and the door closed behind her.

Dante sighed and touch the tutorial to start the lessons….

Azulija arrived at the cargo area and the lights came on as the sensors detected motion. She was speechless to find some of the metal crates had holes in them. She went over to one of them to take a closer look.

"This looks like…. Teeth and claw marks" she said and heard something which made her unsheathe her wristblades.

Again the sound heard this time in the corner behind some crates, then again in could be coming from the crates near the exit. To find it quickly Azulija used her Mind Sight to isolate the intruder. After a short while the intruder stopped to watch her and Azulija spring into action, rushing over and grabbing whatever it is before it got away. Azulija brought it to eye level…..and smiled.

"How did you get here?" she asked in a happy tone as she looked into its green glowing eyes.

Seven hours later….

Azulija returned to her room to hear Dante reading a canto in Yautjan:

"…. The heat of battle forges the shapes blades…." And stopped and looked up to see her enter.

"I see your back Azulija." Dante again said in Yautjan.

"Yes, and I have a surprise for you Dante." She replied and opened the entrance.

Dante saw a Nyx cub walk in and leaped on the bed to Dante which he greeted it by stroking its shiny ebony scaled hide.

"Where did you find this?" said with incredulity.

"He was in the cargo area eating stuff out of the crates." She replied sitting beside him

"He must have snuck aboard when we were leaving."

Then Dante noticed to the cub had a familiar look in his eyes and realized who this cub was.

"This is the cub that was with is mother, the ones I didn't slay." She nodded to him since she used telepathy to looked in its memories to see what happened.

"Its mother was the dead Nyx cat in the bad-bloods camp."

Dante nodded "….And most likely I killed the father."

"Why didn't you kill the mother and cub?"

"I'm a killer, not a murder. I do not kill a mother who's defending its child…." Dante then got quiet and turn away from her setting the cub beside him.

Azulija could feel a deep sorrow in Dante as he remembered what happen to his mother. She placed her hand on his shoulder; he turned to look at her indigo eyes. Then she moved closer to him placed her hands around he's back, her four mandibles gripped gently on his cheeks and her tongue started to lick his lips. Dante replied back by closing his eyes and hugging her firmly. The two the two leaned back on the bed as they began to squirm about from their "yautjan kiss". Their tongues danced in the middle; the pain Dante was feeling started to pass away for the time being. Dante then moved his mouth to her neck, she purred in response while wrapping her legs around his waist and. Dante wanted to take it further for the longing for solidarity was great; but the time for such a thing, even with her wasn't right, for this reason he moved back for her….

Azulija didn't complain he needed something to reliever the pain even if felt like it didn't run its full course.

"Feeling better?" she asked caressing his short white hair.

"Yes, thank you." He replied and the two hugged then getting up to exit the room with the cub following behind them.

**Two Cycles later on the ocean filled planet of Raiyte, at a large tropical island….**

The leaders of the Dark Blade Clan, Ma'asa'ka and Raeyl-yeima, laid together on the light blue sand watching the sky. They had just finished a series of exciting activities that included sparing, racing in the ocean, and finally mating. Since they were highly veteran hunters, they had over the stellar cycles to push themselves and each other to achieve perfection. Ma'asa'ka was a harbinger of melee and stealth combat. Raeyl-yeima was quite the reverse. She mastered the art of the boundless power that's dormant in all life in the universe, a force that is undeniably to be reckoned with. Along with this masterly the two also taught each other what they learn: Ma'asa'ka developed the ability to perceive danger before it happens, a keen sense of smell, and lightning fast reflexes. Raeyl-yeima alternatively has the ability to be telepathic, telekinesis, and has revelations of the future. Subsequent to many hunts together two reach an agreement to become life-mates and brought into being twenty offspring. They taught all of them what they learned hoping it will one day save their lives….

Ma'asa'ka got up and walked to the ocean's edge. Raeyl-yeima stirred for she sensed something troubling him. So she went to him and put her arms around him.

"What troubles you?" she asked

"Nothing my island flower…." He replied.

"Its Azulija and Auljis isn't?"

"…..Yes, they should be back by now."

"You know as well as I do that the opponent they face is very skilled. But they have already won."

"Indeed?"

"Sei-I, for I sense that they had help."

"Who?"

"Sadly, my strong wolf, my vision was not clear on that part. All I know is that they will be coming back today."

"In that case we should began their welcome!" Ma'asa'ka turn to leave but Raeyl-yeima stopped him.

"My next vision may possibly be clearer…. If you "_aid" _me in it." She raised her brow suggestively.

Ma'asa'ka nodded and laid on the sand and Raeyl-yeima grabbed his hard member and put it inside her molten center. Ma'asa'ka then sat up and fondle her large breasts while she bounced. She then leaned on her hands and knees as he thrusted at top speed. Before long she climaxed and wiggled her hips along his shaft. He then roared and blew his load as an explosion knocked them to the side. They got up quickly to see fifty-five carrier boats driving to the shore.

"Grand, more of you zabins!" he said as the two retreated to the clan's island base.

Dante came to the bridge and looked at the water filled planet they finally reached.

"Raiyte." He said as he read the yautjan word for the world correctly on the info screen.

"Sei-i, this is a planet that is covered in water but has about sixty-seven million habitable islands, many of which have ruins of ancient civilizations." Auljis said with great interest.

"Hey that's very…. *snoring*" Dante pretending to care then act as if he fell asleep upon hearing it.

"Laugh it up, Dante; just wait till you see the island our base is at." Auljis replied rolling his eyes.

Azulija came to the bridge and sat in one of the seats. Dante then sat across the walkway from Azulija then rested his head on his hand, thinking.

"Are you anxious, Dante?"

"So-so." He said, she then smiled.

"Like I said, nothing will happen to you; I won't let anything happen to you." Dante then rolled his eyes.

"Yes but, that's not what I mean?"

"How?" she asked.

"My gut's telling me something will go wrong there. I can feel it…." he said truthfully. Usually when Dante has a feeling like this it's never wrong.

"….And you might be right. Look at this!" Auljis said getting they attention as the looked out to see smoke coming from several parts of the island.

Azulija looked at Dante. "Looks like the meeting with your Sire and Bearer will have to wait." He rushed off the bridge and she tailed behind him.

After Dante went to his room to get Ebony & Ivory and dark gauntlet he entered the exit ramp area and spotted a second smaller one in front of it. He then went and hit the intercom button to the bridge.

"Auljis, get to a safe area to for me to drop-off!"

"Understood. I'll let you know." Auljis knew what Dante was going to do.

"What are you going to do?" Azulija said coming beside Dante in his advanced wolfen armor.

"I'm going to drop-in to see what the destruction is about." And he hit the button to the smaller one-man ramp. As he was about to slide down it she stopped by the arm.

"Here, so we can stay in touch…."Azulija gave him a wrist comlink which he attached it to his right arm.

"Thanks." Then slid down the ramp into the rushing air….

Even with the suit on him could hear the air rushing past him at the velocity of the freefall. He spotted an area on the beach where there was the raiders establishing a temporary command post. He then turn into its direction, turn upright and charged up with electricity and dropped in the middle of it with a thunderous boom. As he stood up the raiders attacked with energy-based rifles and melee weapons. Dante turned and slashed one in half, then grabbed another of them by the arm, and threw to a tight group to the left.

"Fuck this, bastards!"

He howled with joy as he slashed the riflemen to pieces. The finally charged from the side roaring only to be cut short when Dante picked up a Vibro sword with his foot and hurled it at its throat with its bioluminescent purple liquid spewing for it. Once they all were struck down Dante activated his comlink.

Auljis, I've clear a spot to land.

"Roger that, Wolfy we'll come to you coordinates."

"Over and out."

Dante then looked to the bodies of the raiders. They were not organic that for sure. They were machines with harden armored bodies with red glowing lines on the arms, legs, torso, and abdomen. Some look like bulls with the horns and nose ring while the others didn't. Dante took a closer look at the wound on one of them; he touched it and looked at the glowing liquid on his clawed fingers. His visual scanner specified that in was a type of vital fluid that was keeping it activated.

When the ship landed Auljis and Azulija came out fully clad in their Awu'asa. Both siblings when they saw the corpses of raiders, snared in displeasure.

"I'm guess you know them?" Dante inquired.

"Sei-i, Vy'ashan prowlers." Auljis said.

"Are the native here?"

"No, they are native to the world Vy'ash; a planet far from here…." Azulija replied.

"Well we can discuss it later, lead the way!" Dante said and the trio sprinted to the base.

Upon arrival the three witnessed as the Vy'ashan and the Dark Blade clan engaged in a battle of blades and energy weapons. Dante was very keen to see what the suit and the scythes can do; he sheathed Rebellion on his back, took out the Harvester scythes and the trio stormed the advancing Vy'ashan prowlers. First, Dante whirl around and impaled the nearest Vy'ashan and rolled over its shoulder, bringing it off it's feet and slamming it into the next one. After that, he used the Deathgrip to grab two of them simultaneously, yank them towards him and severed the two in half. He then saw Azulija ripping one of them to shreds but failed to notice another one knocking her of her feet….

As Raeyl-yeima and Ma'asa'ka fought they Vy'ashan both saw Auljis and Azulija fighting and decided to aid them. But, upon seeing her knocked down they were about to except the worst, until a person in dark armor with long blazing ashen hair deadlocked the Prowler preventing him from killing her.

"Who is THAT?" Ma'asa'ka said to Raeyl-yeima who just decapitated three with a long lilac and mauve energy blade from her wrist.

She took a look at him and understood. "He is help from Paya"

Ma'asa'ka glared at his mate. "You're SURE that's him?"

"Would I lie to you?" her replied.

Just then one of the Vy'ashan leaders sounded a loud drone that when the others who were alive heard it retreat all the way to the transport boats and leave the island.

Dante walked over to Azulija and helped her up. "Ok, that was weird…. Are you okay?"

"Sei-i" she said cracking her neck.

"I'll live to fight another day." Auljis said coming to them and pulling a Vy'ashan knife out if his hip. The three both notice the rest of the clan coming to greet them. Dante decided to give them a moment and leaned against one of the buildings.

The Dark Blade clan greeted them happily then stopped when they noticed Dante. The clan's leader Ma'asa'ka step to him then turned to Azulija and Auljis.

"Who is this?" he questioned his offspring.

"Let him speak for himself, Ma'asa'ka" Raeyl-yeima said and Dante pressed a button on the blue cabochon which made the suit disintegrate back into the gauntlet, revealing himself to the crowd.

"My name is Dante." He said so the crowd could hear him, which they were all surprised to hear him speak clearly in their language.

Ma'asa'ka turn his attention back to his offspring. "So, did you complete your mission as directed?"

"Sei-i, my sire."

"And where is the team that was tasked with you?" Raeyl-yeima asked.

"They all died honorably" she said bowing in respect.

"Did This OOMAN do it?!" Ma'asa'ka said unsheathing his wristblades.

"HE IS NOT OOMAN!" Azulija and Auljis both raised their voices which stalked everyone. Ma'asa'ka was about to backhand them both when a large ebony claw grabbed his raised hand and threw him through wall.

"…**.AND I DIDN'T NOT KILL THEM."** Dante in his Drac form growled at Ma'asa'ka then turn to the crowd.

The male hunters who witnessed one of the clan leaders hurled through a wall made them enraged. But it disappeared when they looked into Dante's fiery eyes. The females on the other hand felt impressed by this non-ooman who overcame one of the leaders with ease, and some even began to feel horny about Dante's Drac form. Raeyl-yeima stepped forward to Dante unafraid and looked him in the eye.

"Since this is a matter of proof; do you, my offspring, have evidence?" Raeyl-yeima asked.

"Sei-i, my bearer." Auljis and Azulija said bowing.

"Well…. Lets…. See it!" Ma'asa'ka said pulling himself out of the rubble.

In one of the edifice of where they would analyze things of interest the Clan leaders and the clan members watched the Auljis' recording of the whole time on the hunt of the Bad-bloods on the jungle planet, from their arrival, the Dante's transformation, the execution, al the way to the memorial service of the team. Once it was over Raeyl-yeima called Dante, who returned to his original form, to them for Ma'asa'ka they had something to him.

"I…. express deep regret, Dante, for my conduct, of incriminating you for the team's death. I contented that you…. saved both of Auljis and Azulija…." with that he left the exit.

"You should know, Dante, that my mate doesn't know how to express his feeling very well with others, save for me." Raeyl-yeima explained to Dante which he understood. And Raeyl-yeima knew Dante was like that as well.

"Dante, Could you come with me to the labs?" Raeyl-yeima asked politely.

"Um…. Yes…. why? He replied guardedly.

"We would like to run some tests" she said.

"Um…."

"They're just simple tests. No harm will come to you, Dante." Raeyl-yeima reassured him.

Dante look back to see Azulija watching them.

Dante heard her voice in his head "_See, __nothing__ went wrong, like I promised_."

"So it seems." Dante thought as he followed the female clan leader to the labs.


End file.
